MUGEN Database talk:Articles for Deletion
Why??? I want to ask...Why the AI pages were nominated for deletion? EliminatorManort (talk) 20:33, November 7, 2013 (UTC)EliminatorManort As I have say in the summary "This article is needing to be fusion in A.I., for not create article for every kind of AI (and as A.I.'s page say already all)!". The A.I.'s page can speak of all the AI without need to create a page for every kind (as I have see Dylan who ask the deletion for Easy AI). That can just be of too here. 20:39, November 7, 2013 (UTC) For the time being I'll merge all the info into the main A.I. article. Feel free to revert if necessary Ricepigeon (talk) 20:54, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Marceline Why is Marceline Abadeer up for deletion? I object the deletion!!! Kadydja (talk) 02:48, January 22, 2014 (UTC)Kadydja Because this page is badly made (as we see for the infobox) and has none download link, she does not match like Petra Johanna Lagerkvist's page for example. ---Toupou--- (talk) 07:01, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Stolen Info, Article doesn't follow the guidelines, and THE CHARACTER IS A W.I.P. We do not LIST A W.I.P unless the character has been already made at least once before by somebody else! 02:03, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Flame Stag why is flame stag for deletion? he has download link and info and creator 02:00, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Drurrft I just put the download link, so I'm against the deletion. Alejandro576 (talk) 17:58, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Now you should add a infobox and puts the download link inside it in your 2 new Draft's pages. ---Toupou--- (talk) 18:02, May 1, 2014 (UTC) I put on the download link on Draft 3, so I don't want that article to be deleted. Alejandro576 (talk) 17:59, May 1, 2014 (UTC) MGSSJ295612242ar2beta100000002 Why os MGSSJ2 being deleted? He is a good Mugen content creator and he has no page on here so I thought I'd give him one. Humanifestors (talk) 22:06, June 8, 2014 (UTC)HumanifestorsHumanifestors (talk) 22:06, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Because, look the content and you will see ! ---Toupou--- (talk) 22:08, June 8, 2014 (UTC) I just created the page, I didn't even get the chance to put content. -_- Humanifestors (talk) 22:14, June 8, 2014 (UTC)HumanifestorsHumanifestors (talk) 22:14, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Endurrmang + fredns Why enderman page was nominated for deletion? http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Enderman http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User:Estebanlqelement 02:07, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Estebanlqelement (talk) 05:31, July 28, 2014 (UTC)http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Enderman[[User:Estebanlqelement|Estebanlqelement]] (talk) 05:31, July 28, 2014 (UTC) I just created the page it can not eliminate without any reason at Estebanlqelement (talk) 05:31, July 28, 2014 (UTC)http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User:Estebanlqelement Estebanlqelement (talk) 05:31, July 28, 2014 (UTC) 20:39, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Estebanlqelement (talk) 05:42, July 28, 2014 (UTC)http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User:Estebanlqelement[[User:Estebanlqelement|Estebanlqelement]] (talk) 05:42, July 28, 2014 (UTC) want you to keep've long wanted create a page to share some of my creations just ask that he keep the pages without any problem. 02:41, july 28, 2014 (UTC) Because, the articles are Spainish and messed up, PlasmoidThunder is gonna remove these 3 articles, because of you, Enderman, Rubius, and L.O.L Orochi. Who removed the Stickman article? Plasmoid delete 3 times. Removed the Sony Music article? any reason? It was awful and contained nothing about the character itself, save for who made it. 14:27, August 16, 2014 (UTC) maybe Alerkina4? :( wtf. why does my Rikimaru page have to be deleted? i even stated it isn't done yet! Jer155 (talk) 18:52, October 19, 2014 (UTC)jer155 Because it didn't look remotely like our article standard. There was no download link, no infobox, nothing of actual substance. 20:39, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Derp Fu Man First time posting on here, and my page already gets nominated for deletion. :P 06:40, January 7, 2015 (UTC) If I may have my say, what can I do to fix my page so it doesn't get deleted? 06:42, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Anything I can do to fix my Derp Fu Man page? 06:46, January 7, 2015 (UTC) I've already deleted it, but if you'd like to check here and here, hopefully you'll get a better understanding of the character article layout. 09:47, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Can other users besides admins and mods delete pages too? Or is it a yay or nay thing? Question Can other users delete pages too? Or is it only mods and admins? Also, if we can't then is it like a vote for wheather we can delete it or not? DrPac (talk) 00:14, January 30, 2015 (UTC)Dr.Pac "The good doctor" Only admins can delete pages. It's very rare that we come across articles that need to be nominated for deletion, as most are flat-out deletion-worthy. 00:34, January 30, 2015 (UTC) CyberDemon Article will be alive or Deleted.... :I really i'm not good english... but i speak some of it.. i'm speak spanish.. some of my English are TrainWreck on the Omega Tiger Woods article about of my own Edit.. :I and for CyberDemon article.. must CyberDemon Article will be Alive Or Deleted in opinions of Len,Plasmoid Or Jenn to do that :I Kind Of Times..... Zandroguy (talk) 00:10, March 11, 2015 (UTC) ゴマ's Shuma-Gorath http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Shuma-Gorath/%E3%82%B4%E3%83%9E's_version The page for this version of the character is up for deletion. Why? I honestly don't see what's wrong with the page. There are no animations depicting the character attacking, but that's it. The download link works fine and it has enough information. 17:55, July 18, 2015 (UTC) It is marked for deletion because it is actually a edit of Sludge's version and has been accordingly transfered to the correct page. 18:06, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Gudine is correct. 11:18, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey. ROBLOXNoob246 (talk) 09:37, December 27, 2017 (UTC)Why do you need to delete my characterROBLOXNoob246 (talk) 09:37, December 27, 2017 (UTC) But nobody has deleted your character, only you can delete your character from wherever you hosted it. If you're talking about that Lilac article (and I am using that term incredibly loosely) that you created and I subsequently deleted, such a thing would not be considered acceptable on any serious wiki, let alone this one. DoomBowser (talk) 10:51, December 27, 2017 (UTC)